love_livefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
After school NAVIGATORS
after school NAVIGATORS là bài hát được biểu diễn bởi Yazawa Nico, Hoshizora Rin, và Koizumi Hanayo. Đây là bài hát thứ hai được đưa vào CD chủ đề, . Nó cũng nằm trong μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection. Lời bài hát được viết bởi Hata Aki, soạn nhạc và biên soạn bởi Kawada Takao. Track DJ được viết bởi Yoshihara Junpei. Danh sách bản Track 'Bản chính thức (LACA-15244)' 'CD' #Listen to my heart!! #after school NAVIGATORS #Listen to my heart!! (Off Vocal) #after school NAVIGATORS (Off Vocal) # Video PV by Lantis= after school NAVIGATORS starts playing at 1:38. Audio :Lưu ý! Các bản nhạc dưới đây không thể nghe được bằng Ipad hay bất cứ thiết bị nào không thể chạy được file .ogg. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Kaeri ni chiizubaagaa mogumogu Sore yori raamen! Tsurutsuru Joshi nara waffuru mofumofu Doushiyou doushiyou? Mayou yo ne? Hai! Itte miru kana ikitai na Mayotteru nara ikou yo Tasuuketsu demo kimaranai after school, after school Yokubari sugicha ikenai no Dakedo hirogaru kitai de Mune ga doki doki dokicchatta after school, after school Amai amaku nare? Kyarameriize sarete Karai no wa yame toku? Chotto dake ga shigeki teki "Demo... datte..." janaku Suki nara daisuki datte ii janai Koukai wa niaimasen Tanoshii ne tte mainichi iitai na Sasayaka dakedo shiawase dayo kono shunkan ga Tanoshii na tte mainichi iitai ne Nakayoshi dakara wakachi aeru "tottemo oishii!" Mogumogu tomaranai ndamon Pakupaku okawari desho Gokugoku onaji taimingu after school, We are NAVIGATORS! Hai! Tabete nonde waratte! Mogumogu no ato nodo ga kawaichau Tsurutsuru shitara odeko tekateka dayo? Mofumofu kono mama fuoeba mofumofu Doushiyou doushiyou? Manzoku ne? Hai! Katte mirubeshi kaitai na Otameshi nasai kaou yo Mania konomi no aji kamo now tea break, now tea break Hoho bari sugicha ikenai no Datte omowazu shirazu ni Shita ga waku waku wakutchatta now tea break, now tea break Atsui atsuku yaketa? Takoyaki wa fu hoho Hiyashite shirokuma? Chotto ja yada takusan puriizu! "Hora... motto..." desu yo Suki dashi daisuki nante aku janai Hansei wa shimasen yo Ureshii ne tte itsudemo iitai na Kokoro no naka wa aozora da ne kou iu no saikou Ureshii na tte itsudemo iitai ne Nakayoshi dayone unazuiteru "yappari oishii!" Oishii! Tanoshii ne tte mainichi iitai na Sasayaka dakedo shiawase dayo kono shunkan ga Tanoshii na tte mainichi iitai ne Nakayoshi dakara wakachi aeru "tottemo oishii!" Mogumogu tomaranai ndamon Pakupaku okawari desho Gokugoku onaji taimingu after school we, after school we, after school We are NAVIGATORS! Yay! Hai! |-| Kanji= 帰りにチーズバーガー mogumogu(もぐもぐ) それよりラーメン! tsurutsuru(つるつる) 女子ならワッフル mofumofu(もふもふ) どーしようどーしよう?迷うよね?はいっ! 行ってみるかな　行きたいな 迷ってるなら行こうよ 多数決でも決まらない after school, after school 欲ばり過ぎちゃいけないの だけど広がる期待で 胸がドキドキ　ドキッちゃった after school, after school 甘い甘くなあれ?　キャラメリーゼされて 辛いのはやめとく?　ちょっとだけが刺激的 「でも…だって…」じゃなく 好きなら大好きだっていいじゃない 後悔は似合いません 楽しいねって毎日言いたいな ささやかだけど幸せだよ　この瞬間が 楽しいなって毎日言いたいね なかよしだから分かち合える「とってもおいしい!」 mgmgとまらないんだもん pkpk(ぱくぱく)おかわりでしょ gkgk(ごくごく)同じタイミング after school, We are NAVIGATORS! はいっ! 食べてー　飲んでー　笑ってー! Mogumogu のあと喉がかわいちゃう Tsurutsuru したらおでこ tekateka(てかてか)だよ〜 Mofumofu このままふぉえばーmofumofu どーしようどーしよう?まんぞくね?はいっ! 買ってみるべし　買いたいな お試しなさい買おうよ マニア好みの味かも now tea break, now tea break 頬ばり過ぎちゃいけないの だって思わず知らずに 舌がワクワク　ワクッちゃった now tea break, now tea break 熱い熱く焼けた?　たこ焼きはふっほほっ 冷やしてしろくま?　ちょっとじゃヤダたくさんプリーズ! 「ほら…もっと…」ですよ 好きだし大好きなんて悪じゃない 反省はしませんよ 嬉しいねっていつでも言いたいな こころの中は青空だね　こういうの最高 嬉しいなっていつでも言いたいね なかよしだよね頷いてる「やっぱりおいしい!」 おいしい! 楽しいねって毎日言いたいな ささやかだけど幸せだよ　この瞬間が 楽しいなって毎日言いたいね なかよしだから分かち合える「とってもおいしい!」 Mogumogu とまらないんだもん Pakupaku おかわりでしょ Gokugoku 同じタイミング after school we, after school we, after school We are NAVIGATORS! Yay! はいっ! |-| English= Let's nom on cheeseburgers on the way back Or slurp some ramen! But munching on waffles suits girls better What should we do? Can't decide? Yep! Should we go? I want to go If we can't decide, we should just go We can't even decide it by majority vote After school, after school It's not good to be too greedy But our expectations are rising My heart is pounding After school, after school Will it be sweet? Let's caramelize it Should we give up if it's spicy? If it's just a bit, it's stimulating! Rather than stammering "Well, but--" If you like it, just say so Regrets don't suit you! I want to say I'm having fun every day Even if it's not much, it's still a happy moment You want to say you're having fun every day, right? Since we're so close, we can share these thoughts "It's so yummy!" We can't stop eating We want seconds We gulp down our drinks at the same time After school, we are NAVIGATORS! Yeah! Eat, drink, laugh! After eating, I'm thirsty now Slurping this ramen makes my forehead sweat~ I want to munch on these waffles forever What should we do? Are you satisfied? Yeah! Let's buy it and see; I want to buy it Let's find out how it tastes! It might have some maniacal flavor Tea break now, tea break now It's not good to stuff your mouth too much Because before you know it Your tongue will be shaking Tea break now, tea break now These octopus dumplings are so hot! Shall we cool down with a polar bear? I want a lot, not just a bit, please! Say things like "Look... I want more..." There's nothing wrong with liking the things you do No need to reconsider I want to say I'm happy forever It's best when there's a blue sky in my heart You want to say you're having fun forever, right? Since we're so close, we can nod and agree - "It really is yummy!" Yummy! I want to say I'm having fun every day Even if it's not much, it's still a happy moment You want to say you're having fun every day, right? Since we're so close, we can share these thoughts - "It's so yummy!" We can't stop eating We want seconds We gulp down our drinks at the same time After school we, after school we, after school We are NAVIGATORS! Yay! Yeah! Live Performances *μ's New Year Love Live! 2013 References Thể_loại:Μ's Songs Thể_loại:Love Live! Thể_loại:Love Live! School Idol Project Thể_loại:Single của μ’s Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của Muse Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của μ’s Thể_loại:Bài hát của Muse Thể_loại:Bài hát của μ’s